


Isn't that supposed to be a secret...?

by rileynoah



Series: #SanversWeek [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 7, F/F, MORE SMUT FOR UR READING PLEASURE, Sanvers Week, Smut, Soulmate AU, and with this I have completed 7 days of smut, can't lie to your soulmate, ur fucking welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: You can't lie to your soulmate, and it makes for an interesting first encounter when you meet on a crime scene and you're supposed to lie about where you work.#SanversWeek Day 7 Prompt: Soulmates AU.





	Isn't that supposed to be a secret...?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just such gratuitous smut, and it's cracky. Cracky smut is apparently my specialty so now that SanversWeek is done, feel free to hmu with some ridiculous bullshit you think I could write on [tumblr](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com) I'm always down with the freaky shit, though I'm pretty much confined to sanvers, supercorp and director sanvers at this point.
> 
> [Olive (@404artnotfound)](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com) has literally be the best person ever this week, cause I was unorganised as shit and she came through hard when it came to editing this. She edited seven days of my smutty bullshit for your guys so like show her some love, okay?
> 
> [catch me on tumblr](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com) i love compliments

~~~~~

Alex thinks it’s dumb.

Soulmates.

The fact that she apparently can’t lie to her soulmate. And that fact that, for some reason, it was still the social norm to date while you searched for said soulmate. Why should she have to suffer through painful relationships with people she doesn’t truly connect with when she can tell within minutes of meeting them whether they are her soulmate or not.

She thinks it’s stupid, but at the same time she’s almost glad that the fucked up rule the universe decided to impose was so easy to test. Because she only has to suffer for as long as she’s willing to put up with it. Which admittedly, isn’t long at all. 

It’s not her first boyfriend. She finds out when he asks her if she’d like to go to prom with him. Cause she most definitely did not. He was stuck up and kind of rude, but he was the popular guy, and Alex was determined to be accepted as normal.

So she accepts with a chaste _‘sure, I’d love to’_ and it’s hardly an hour after he takes her home when she sends the break up text. What’s the point in bothering if he’s not her soulmate? Lying is exhausting anyhow, social standards be damned.

It’s not her third boyfriend, when she is in college, who asks her if it’s okay when he takes her shirt off for the first time. Because no, she doesn’t want him to take her shirt off, she doesn’t want to give him that part of her. But she should… shouldn’t she?

So Alex nods shyly, lifting her arms to let him pull the material away from her skin and leave her lying in her sports bra and jeans.

The relationship doesn’t last far enough that he can get her pants off. 

It’s none of them. None of her relationships ever turn out to be her soulmate, because she can lie to them all with practised ease. Things take a turn for the worst, or perhaps it’s something good, when she is recruited by the DEO. Now, when she meets someone in a bar, or at work, she has to lie about who she works for. In the first five minutes of meeting someone, she’s can tell whether they are her soulmate or not. It’s easy, if a little depressing at times.

Until there’s some meddling local cop on her crime scene, that is.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” 

“Anyone ever tell you all you Feds sound the same? It’s like you all watch the same bad movies at quantico.”

The cop, Detective Maggie Sawyer, introduces herself and flashes her badge. Alex sets her jaw and nods, as she asks for Alex’s badge in return.

“Agent Danvers, DEO-” 

Wait, what?

Did she just say DEO? 

She’d also just flashed her actual, official, DEO badge as well, instead of shifting it to the secret service setting like she is supposed to. 

She wasn’t supposed to say that.

Why couldn’t she lie?

“Uh…” Maggie frowns at Alex’s frozen form, waving a hand in front of distant eyes warily. “Isn’t that supposed to be a secret there, Danvers?”

Alex unfreezes at the implication that Maggie knows who the DEO is anyway, and she relaxes somewhat. 

“Uh- yeah it’s supposed to be but-” _as you’re a part of the science division, I decided I could trust you._

She can’t force the second half of sentence out of her mouth. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she wants to recognise that it’s because it would be a lie. But she can’t. She can’t because Maggie is a cop, and Maggie is a _girl_ and this can’t be happening. She has to go.

“I have to go.”

Thank _God_ that isn’t a lie. Alex turns on her heel and walks away as quickly as she can without it turning into an all out sprint. Kara watches her go with her mouth gaping wide, having heard everything that had just transpired. 

“J’onn…” She mutters into her earpiece.

“Yes, I heard it, Supergirl. Thank you.” He responds in her comms. 

She manages to avoid Detective Sawyer for one whole day, despite an almost run in at the warehouse they stormed trying to find the darned Kryptonian on the run. Her streak is over when an unknown number calls her cell and she picks it up without thought.

“Danvers.” 

“It’s Sawyer.”

Her heart drops to her stomach, nerves churning sharply in her gut as she mutters out some form of response into the phone that isn’t quite English, or any other language that is. 

“Want to see how us local cops do it?” Maggie asks her, and Alex finds herself agreeing readily. Maggie tells her the time and place before hanging up, and Alex is left standing in the control room, clutching her phone to her ear long after Maggie hangs up.

Kara finds her like that a few moments later, and slips the phone from her grasp before gently wrapping her in a hug.

“It’s a lot to take in, but it’s going to be okay.” Kara whispers into her ear, hugging her as tightly as she dares with her superhuman strength. Alex nods into her neck, trying to will the tears in her eyes to go away. She finds herself rambling into Kara’s skin as they hug, her pent up emotions coming surging out as she admits to herself that this is happening.

“You know it makes sense?” Alex laughs wetly, trying to ignore the way she trembles. “When I look back at all my pasts boyfriends and… and best friends.”

Kara hums comfortingly, rubbing at Alex’s back gently as she tries to compute far too much emotion for one singular day. A lifetime of repression and denial releasing like a dam. 

“Vicky Donahue?” Kara asks quietly, and Alex laughs a little harder, pulling away from the hug to wipe her eyes. 

“That obvious, huh?”

Kara shrugs and squeezes her shoulder lightly.

“You’re taking this way better than most would.” Kara diverts the topic, not wanting to spark a fresh wave of emotion that Alex might not be prepared for right now. Alex shrugs and nods, smiling at her sister softly in a way that is only reserved for her.

“I think it was something I knew deep down and just wasn’t ready to deal with.” Alex admits quietly, looking down as she scuffs the concrete floor with her shoes.

“You going to tell her?” Kara asks in the same quiet tone, mindful of the agents working busily around them. She earns a laugh out of Alex with that.

“It’s not like I can lie to her.” Alex grins with watery eyes, and Kara returns it wholeheartedly.

“Good luck.” Kara whispers, hugging her one last time before skipping away to where Winn is beckoning her over. Alex feels a light squeeze on her shoulder and looks up to see J’onn smiling softly at her before he wraps her in a hug as well.

“We all love you, no matter what.”

God, Alex thinks she’s done enough crying today for the rest of the year.

She meets Maggie at the address she had sent her, and if she rolls up on her Ducati to try and impress the pretty girl, no one has to know. Maggie smiles at her, and mentions her own bike as she leads Alex to the entrance of a dive bar populated by… aliens. A short misunderstanding and one reach for her gun later, they’re stationed at a bar table with a beer each.

“I don’t strictly date aliens, for the record. Though I do like them more than most people,” Maggie sighs heavily. She's showing no outward signs of realising that Alex is her soulmate and it’s almost a shocking revelation for Alex to realise that Maggie is being voluntarily truthful with her from the get go. It’s not something she’s used to seeing in this kind of work. 

“Why is that?”

“Well after my parents kicked me out-”

Maggie cuts herself off very suddenly, her eyes wide in disbelief. She’s staring down at her beer for a moment before her eyes snap but to Alex.

“Uh- that was. Sorry.” She flaps her hand awkwardly. “That was an overshare, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay.” Alex interrupts her, smiling gently and placing a hand over the one Maggie has resting on the table. At her soft gesture, Maggie’s eyes blow wide again and she tilts her head, as if studying Alex.

“Are you-”

“Yeah I think so.” Alex blurts out quickly, eager to get it over with.

“So the DEO blurt wasn’t intentional?” Maggie is looking at her with amusement now, and Alex can’t help but grin.

“No, I was supposed to tell you I was secret service.” Alex admits, not even bothering to attempt to lie. She knows it’s fruitless now. Maggie laughs softly, fiddling with the label on her beer bottle.

“Didn’t think I’d have one, to be honest.” Maggie admits, and Alex finds herself nodding.

“I think everyone thinks that at some point.” Alex agrees. “I’m glad I do, though…”

“Yeah, me too.”

As her relationship with Maggie progresses she realises just how extensive this whole ‘can’t lie’ thing is. It’s not something that you learn about as child in detail. You just get told that you are incapable of lying to your soulmate because you’re connected on a deeper level to everyone else. 

So, three entire months into their budding relationship, Alex is really beginning to freak out over how she can’t keep her mouth shut around Maggie. The fact that Maggie can’t either is somewhat comforting. What isn’t comforting is that Maggie has been out of the closet way longer than Alex and seems to have much better control of her libido. Alex… does not.

“God, Kara.” Alex groans into the fabric of the couch. “What am I supposed to do?”

Kara grimaces and rubs Alex’s back comfortingly.

“Listen, I would tell you if I knew.” Kara sighs. “But you remember what happened... with Lena.”

That earns her a laugh from Alex. It had taken Kara four tries to get the full story out, and when she had finally explained to Alex that she had walked straight into Lena’s apartment for the first time and basically yelled to the heavens that she wanted to have sex with her, Alex had almost hyperventilated from laughing too hard. 

“Yeah but Lena found it endearing and then admitted she felt the same way.” Alex responds glumly.

“I have no indication that Maggie is going to felt the same way about this, and the kind of stuff I want to blurt out is…” Alex blushes and averts her eyes from her little sister. “It’s far from endearing.” 

Kara grimaces in response and moves to hug Alex properly. 

“Alex, seriously. She’s your soulmate, I think that even if she isn’t ready to take that step with you, she isn’t just going to run away.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Kara confirms with enough confidence for the both of them. “Now go, you’re going to be late.”

Alex smiles shyly and nods, almost to herself, before picking herself up off of the couch and smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her shirt.

“You look fine.” Kara tells her. Kryptonian’s may not be psychic, but she sure as hell can read Alex’s mind most of the time. Alex shoots her a grateful look as she gathers her phone and jacket before heading to the door. 

She makes it back to her apartment with a few minutes to spare, but she only manages to pace her apartment once before there’s a knock at the door. Maggie smiles at her when she answers it, dressed beautifully in a blue and grey flannel and a pair of sinfully tight jeans. Though, Alex thinks that she’d be attracted to Maggie in a garbage bag. 

“Hey you.” Maggie greets her, drawing Alex’s eyes back up from her legs, and she tries hard not to blush when she catches Maggie’s smirk, indicating she’d caught Alex checking her out. 

“Hey.” Alex responds, stepping aside to let Maggie in. After the door clicks shut and Alex turns to face the shorter woman, she gets tugged into a soft kiss.

“Hey.” Maggie whispers against her lips.

“You said that already.” Alex points out cheekily. Maggie swats her arm playfully before simply pulling her back in for another kiss, wrapping her arms delicately around Alex’s waist. They fit comfortably together, Alex finds, with her arms resting on Maggie’s shoulders and wrapped around her neck. It’s the perfect position for Alex to press her forehead against Maggie’s and just exist in her space. It's one of her favourite things to do, and Maggie had pretty much noticed immediately after she started doing it.

“We going to stand here all night? Or are we going to order dinner?” Maggie asks after a long silence, broken up only by a short gasp as Maggie finds herself pinned against the kitchen island behind them. Alex hums in response, not really knowing the answer she wants to give.

“I’m fine with either, to be honest.” Maggie admits. “Though if we're going to make out, maybe we can move to the couch.”

Alex bites back a groan as the images of previous heavy handed make outs flash through her mind at the thought. She kisses Maggie again before nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

“Dinner. Then making out.” Alex sighs. Maggie nods and pulls her phone from her pocket, keeping one arm around Alex’s waist.

“What do you want to eat?”

“You.”

This _stupid_ fucking universe and it’s _stupid_ fucking soulmate rule. She knows Maggie can probably feel the heat rising in her cheeks where one is pressed against her jawline, and the thumb rubbing small circles at her waist freezes at the outburst.

“God, Maggie, I’m so sorry.” Alex groans into her neck, tightening her hold on Maggie’s frozen shoulders. “That was so forward, it just kind of came out and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Alex pulls back now, making to step out of Maggie’s personal space and let her process everything Alex is trying to say. But Maggie tightens her hold on Alex’s waist, ditching her phone on the counter so that she can wrap her other arm around her to, and groans quietly into Alex’s hair.

“You’re killing me, Danvers.”

That… was not the reaction she was expecting.

“What?” Alex pulls her head back enough to see Maggie’s face.

“Do you think I don’t want that?” Maggie asks incredulously. “God, Alex. I want you so much.”

“You do?” Alex asks, mirroring Maggie’s incredulous tone. 

“Of course I do.” Maggie smiles gently, kissing Alex chastely before she continues. “I just know this is all new for you- I was trying to move at your pace.”

Well now Alex feels stupid. 

“But if you keep spouting lines like that…” Maggie continues, a blush rising in her own cheeks now. “I’m going to have a hard time controlling myself.”

Alex frowns. “What, that worked?”

Maggie nods, biting her lip.

“That was a terrible line.”

“What can I say, Danvers. Most things you do turn me on.” Maggie admits with a shrug, and suddenly Alex doesn’t feel so self conscious anymore. She lets her hands roam, pushing underneath Maggie’s flannel to splay across her ribs, thumbs rubbing circles into her skin.

“Thank God.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow in question.

“Your dimples should be illegal.” Alex tells her seriously, earning herself a hearty laugh. “I’m being serious. Every time you smile it’s like-”

Alex mimics an explosion, making Maggie laugh even harder. She presses her face against Alex’s collarbone as she calms down, before pulling back and looking Alex directly in the eye.

“So if that’s the case, maybe I could…” Maggie trails off as she takes Alex’s hands gently, leading her away from the kitchen counter and towards Alex’s bed and oh, _this is happening now._

“Yep, I’m definitely okay with this.”

Maggie looks at her mischievously, eyes narrow and smile growing. Her dimples are on full display after a moment and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Cheeky.” Alex mutters, leaning forward to kiss Maggie, but meeting empty air.

“Was that a pun?” Maggie starts to giggle, despite her hands moving to lift Alex’s shirt away, followed closely by her own. “Oh my God, Danvers.”

“Maggie.” Alex groans. “I thought you were trying to seduce me.”

“Not if you’re going to make puns in bed.” Maggie tries to act serious, her frown given away by the hint of a grin she can’t manage to hide. She busies herself by working on Alex’s jeans, removing them just as Alex’s legs hit the mattress.

“I like puns.” Alex teases, sitting down and shuffling further back onto the bed and watching hungrily when Maggie pauses to pull her own jeans off before joining her. Their lips rejoin as Maggie straddles her waist, but Alex doesn’t stay put for long. She breaks away to nip at the skin in her reach, trailing down Maggie’s neck and to her collarbone where she leaves a hickey that is definitely intentional and- _shit-_ she forgot that she can’t lie about that anymore.

“May I?” Maggie pants out, fingers trailing the side of Alex’s bra gently, and Alex can’t agree quick enough. Alex feels like barely a moment passes before Maggie has lost hers, as well as the pair of boyshorts she had been sporting and _fuck,_ if Alex couldn’t contain herself before, God help her now.

“Jesus, Mags.” Alex groans, touching her everywhere, from Maggie’s shoulders down to her ass, and back up to run her palms softly across pert nipples and Alex wants to record the sounds that Maggie makes and listen to it on repeat for the rest of her life. Or better yet, she’ll just never stop enticing these delicious sounds from the source. 

Maggie’s thigh is pressing insistently between her legs, giving her pressure in all the right places and it’s making it hard to think. But Alex gathers all her remaining brain power to force her hips to stop rolling, to anchor her hands at Maggie’s hips and roll the pair of them over gently.

“I think I already told you what I want to do.” Alex mutters shyly, kissing Maggie to try and hide her nerves a little.

“Hey, you don’t have to.” Maggie brings her hand away from Alex’s hips and to her face, framing her cheeks gently to look into her eyes. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want to, and that’s not a lie.” Alex grins and winks despite herself, and Maggie rolls her eyes. 

“If you’re sure.” Maggie nods, and kisses Alex before letting her trail kisses down her body, stopping briefly on both of her breasts.

“You might have to help me a little.” Alex tells her, settling between her legs smiling at Maggie’s obvious arousal. “Tell me what I’m doing right…”

“Will do.” Maggie pants, swallowing dryly. Alex decides to touch first, dragging one finger slowly through Maggie’s folds, earning herself a small whimper. She draws circles from Maggie’s clit to her entrance, gathering her wetness on the way. 

Her first touch with her tongue is a moment Alex will remember for a long time. Maggie moans long and low, one hand coming to tangle in Alex’s short hair, and the other gripping harshly at the sheets. After a few exploratory licks, she draws her tongue in one long glide from her entrance to her clit and settles on a rhythm that has Maggie whimpering. 

“Fuck, Alex.” Maggie gasps, fingers tightening slightly in Alex’s hair.

“Yeah?” Alex lifts her head a little, revelling in Maggie’s slight whimper at the loss. 

“So good.” Maggie confirms before pleading for Alex to continue. Alex doesn’t think she could ever get enough of this. The way that Maggie feels beneath her, the way she sounds, the way she tastes. It’s all so intoxicating and Alex wants to do more, has to do more. She brings her hand up, circling two fingers around Maggie’s entrance in question.

“Fuck.” Maggie swears, her hips beginning to roll along with Alex’s tongue. “Yes, please Alex. I want- I want your fingers.”

Alex grins against her, easing one finger into her slowly to feel her way around. An experimental curl of her finger has Maggie gasping out a long string of swear words and Alex things she could honestly could spend a lifetime coaxing these noises from her soulmate. On her next thrust, she presses another finger in, earning herself another breathy moan. 

There’s a few awkward moments of Alex stalling, trying to find her rhythm. But when she does, Maggie’s cries grow a little louder, and the hand in Alex’s hair grips a little tighter, and she thinks that Maggie might actually be about to come.

And Alex isn’t a little proud of herself.

She’s a lot proud of herself.

“Alex, can you- _oh-_ ” Maggie stammers, trying to focus enough to give Alex a little instruction, not that the girl needs very much. “Can you suck? On my cli- _FUCK.”_

Alex complies readily, and happily, and she’s rewarded greatly when Maggie swears loudly and cums, her hips rolling harshly. Alex continues to lick softly, unsure on how much Maggie needs to help her wind down. Maggie taps on her head gently after a few long moments of heavy panting.

“I’m good.” She breaths, smiling down her body at Alex. “Thank you, Alex.”

Alex crawls back up her body, pressing a kiss to her lips gently and letting Maggie taste herself on her lips. Maggie groans, wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders and pulling her down into her side.

“You don’t need any help.” Maggie sighs, smiling when Alex blushes deeply and hides her face in her pillow. “Seriously!”

“Don’t tease.” Alex groans, and Maggie chuckles but pulls Alex’s face up to look into her eyes.

“Alex, I can’t lie to you.” Maggie smiles. “That was _amazing.”_

Alex only flushes deeper, but she keeps her face out of the pillows so that Maggie can kiss her. 

“And if you give me five minutes, I’m definitely going to return the favour.” Maggie continues, wiggling her eyebrows. Alex groans softly.

“God, soulmate sex is amazing.” Alex giggles then, reaching up to kiss right over the top of Maggie’s dimples.

“Good thing you’re in for a lifetime of it.” Maggie murmurs in response, and Alex melts into her embrace. 

“Good thing, indeed.”

~~~~~


End file.
